


Jumper Thieves

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [209]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Jumper stealing, M/M, Original Owl Character - Freeform, Owl Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco are in love and stealing each other's clothes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [209]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Jumper Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt. 61: _I’ll pick it up after work._
> 
> Thank you darling gnarf for the idea. ❤

Draco was sat at his desk, absent-mindedly chewing the end of his quill and minding his own business when an owl came tapping at his window. 

It was Mae, a white feathered, fluffy creature that belonged to his boyfriend Harry. 

He opened the window with a twist of his wand and unrolled the note tied to her leg. 

_“Draco, you fiend!”_ he read. _“You pinched my purple jumper! Don’t deny it! I’ll pick it up after work. I’ll bring take-out.”_

Draco smiled to himself, excited for their date. 

He wondered which item Harry would pinch from _his_ wardrobe that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
